Torment
by Starbuck0322
Summary: Someone has returned late one night with the intention to finish what he started.
1. The Visitor

**TORMENT**

_by Starbuck0322_

_

* * *

Chapter One: The Visitor  
_

* * *

It is well into the early morning hours as Dr. Maura Isles closes the door to autopsy freezer number 14. Hearing the clicking of the latch, she closes her eyes letting her hands run down the cool metal and whispers to herself, "Rest easy Gerald."

The boy deserved more than to be stuck in freezer door 14. Deserved more than to be laid out on her autopsy table. Deserved more than the single gunshot he received to his abdomen. Deserved more than to bleed out, finding death in what Maura now knew had taken well over an hour.

The Medical Examiner sighs letting her shoulders relax, her head to roll back hearing the familiar cracking in her neck. It had been a long night and now all she wanted was a hot shower, a glass of the Bordeaux she had opened last night, and to crawl nude between her freshly pressed, 1000 thread count sheets, letting the day slip away into unconsciousness.

She returns to her desk, turns off her monitor and reaches for her keys.

Something draws her attention to the center of the room; a light above an autopsy table turned on. _Funny_, she thinks to herself_, I could have sworn I had turned that off_.

She walks to the autopsy table, reaches up and turns off the light. Her eyes widen adjusting to the dim lighting. Something has changed in the air in the room. She feels it run up her backside, prick the hairs on her neck; she is not alone.

Maura grips tightly to her keys skilfully placing them between her fingers.

Something familiar; soft steps behind her. And then she hears it, smells the familiar scent.

"Hello Doctor Isles."

Heartbeat resonating within her eardrum, she lets a breath go silently, and relaxes her shoulders. She turns slowly to face him.

"Hello Mr. Hoyt." Her tone is calm, she cocks her head toward him. "It's been awhile."

Hoyt smiles wide, the glimmer of white teeth between thin lips. "How I've missed you." He smiles, inhaling deeply, closing his eyes, he exhales, "Maura."

"I wish I could say the same for you." She pauses looks down to the autopsy table beside her. Her medical tools lay out drying. The faint gleam of light hits the tool closest to her; a scalpel.

Hoyt has followed her line of sight. He chuckles to himself. "Oh, Dr. Isles. Everyone knows a clean autopsy bay is a happy one. Didn't they teach you that in Autopsy Procedures 101?"

Maura raises an eyebrow. "Maybe I knew you were coming and wanted to demonstrate my technique." She smiles back at him. "I believe that's what you wanted to see, wasn't it."

"So the good doctor is psychic now, is she?"

Maura remains motionless.

"Oh I've seen your technique Doctor. It's quite similar to my own." He looks up at her, and off her slight glimmer of confusion. "I've been watching you for the last hour. You were quite careful with Gerald weren't you?" He looks down at her hands, her fingers clutching her keys tightly. "Your hands are quite skilful, Doctor." He licks his lips. "Such dexterous fingers; the way your joints move. I could watch them for hours. I wonder if they're skilled at anything besides cutting up dead bodies." He pauses, squints. "The servicing of a man perhaps?"

Maura smirks slightly.

Hoyt lets his head roll back, keeping his focus on Maura. "A woman?"

"Your cat and mouse game, won't work on me, Mr. Hoyt." Maura says flatly.

"No?"

Maura sighs softly, and glares. "What is it that you want, Mr. Hoyt?"

He smiles again, cheekbones rising. "You, Doctor. I want you."

Her breath steady, she holds his gaze and cocks her head again. "And what is it that you want from me, Mr. Hoyt?"

He gasps, places a hand to his chest, a taser within it. "I'm shocked you don't remember our last meeting, Doctor. What I said I would do to you."

"You won't kill me." Maura says flatly, unwavering in her steadiness.

"Kill you," Hoyt bursts, stepping forward, causing her to jump back. He inhales slowly, a refreshed calm returning to his body. "No. I won't kill you." He smiles. "Hurt you..." His voice, the familiar rasp. "Maybe just a little."

Maura remains motionless and stares into his eyes.

"Drop the keys, Doctor."

"No."

"Drop the keys."

Maura remains motionless.

"You're a good girl, Doctor." He smiles looking her up and down slowly. He holds out the taser to her. "I don't want to have to use this on you." He watches as her shoulders rise; her first sign of uneasiness toward him. He smiles. "But I will if I have to, Doctor." He opens up the right side of his unzipped, leather coat, revealing a gun. "This is what I don't want to use." He takes another step toward her. His voice cuts through the air. "It would be such a waste."

Maura has not taken her eyes from the gun tucked into his waistband. She looks up at him slowly, her brow furrowed.

"Where's Jane?"

Again, the familiar wry smile. "Oh she's safe." He pauses smiling to himself. "For now." Hoyt presses a button on the taser charging it. The shrill sound pierces through the stale air in the autopsy bay.

"You won't get out of here. This place is riddled with cops."

He lifts his head and laughs loudly. "I have escaped from a maximum security penitentiary twice." He holds up two fingers with his hand still clutching the taser. He takes another step toward her, so close that she can smell his familiar scent. "What makes you think a bunch of Boston's laziest are a match for me?"

Maura glares and takes the opportunity to lash out with her keys. She aims for his head but he blocks her attack, and places a knee to her gut causing her to double over. She kicks, placing a solid blow to his kneecap causing him to stumble back. Gaining his balance, he swings furiously with his other foot, lacing it around her ankle, bringing her crashing to the floor.

Maura turns quickly and raises a leg to kick out but instead finds Hoyt, taser in hand. Electric shock floods her body in an instant. She coughs and spits as firm hands reach for her, pulling her to her feet. Her weight rests on numb legs, her body held tightly with her back pressed against Hoyt. Her arms are twisted behind her.

"Mmm." Hoyt utters, turning his face into her hair. He nuzzles into her neck, twisting her arm tighter, causing her to arch her back. "You smell like strawberries, Doctor," he whispers into her ear. "I wonder if you taste like them too."


	2. Bait

_Chapter Two: Bait_

_

* * *

_Detective Jane Rizzoli's head rolls to her left and her temple meets with the corner of a hard wooden object. She inhales and releases her breath slowly. The scent of her surroundings familiar, she blinks, willing to focus in the darkness.

_What the-?_

She rolls her head back against her shoulders, feels the pain shoot through her body, the cramping in her hands. She twists them slightly feeling a familiar pressure, the pulling of her skin.

_Duct tape._

_Shit._

She inhales again, her eyes fluttering. She twists her ankles finding them bound together by duct tape. Her body is also tied at the knees and chest with rope.

She makes out figures in front of her; dark shadows in the already dark room. She can scarcely make out the faint outline of limbs moving in front of her.

She inhales quickly this time, and blinks as the image clears for her. She is in her bedroom; the familiar furniture, dim light streams in from the streetlights. There is something in front of her; another familiar scent, this time, the scent of strawberries.

_Shit._

"Oh good, Jane." The familiar raspy voice sends shockwaves up her spine. "The good Doctor and I were thinking we'd have to get started without you."

Jane opens her mouth and moans; her voice weak, throat parched. She twists her hands and feet, fury rising within her, as her bonds refuse to loosen.

"A T-shirt and boxer shorts? Jane? Really?"

There is movement on the bed in front of her and she has to focus quickly as Hoyt edges nearer to her. Scalpel in hand, he waves it in the faint light.

"You know how I prefer nightgowns."

"Fuck You."

"That's not very nice, Jane." He says lightly scraping the blade across her cheek. "After all I've gone through to bring us together one last time. You'd think you'd be a bit more grateful."

Jane furrows her brow. "Let her go, Hoyt. It's me you want."

"I know." He laughs shrilly. "Can't you see the genius of this, Jane?"

Hoyt turns slowly, movement behind him drawing his attention away from Jane. There is a loud _thump_ as Maura Isles falls to the floor.

He chuckles to himself turning away from Jane, nearing the bed. He looks down to the floor where Maura moans. "Oh Doctor. You're embarrassing yourself."

He reaches down picking her up aggressively and tosses her to the bed, head near the foot of the bed. He hurdles forward, a hand to her chin pushing her head back revealing her long neck. He draws his blade, presses it into her throat, causing her to inhale quickly. "Now be a good girl and lie still." He inhales, closing his eyes.

"I smell fear, Jane." He opens his eyes looking down at Maura and watches a tear trace her cheekbone. "It smells delicious."

"Let her go, Hoyt."

His lips greet Maura's cheekbone and he licks slowly up her cheekbone to her earlobe. Lifting himself from her, he pushes her chin up trailing a finger down her long neck. He turns to Jane, eyes smiling through dark slits.

"Why, Jane?"

"Because you don't want her."

He lunges forward down to the end of the bed, stops inches from Jane's face breathing heavily. A low, rumbling sound emits from his throat. He laughs again and watches from the corner of his eye as Maura moves in the moonlight.

She rolls, continuing her sloppy attempt at escape. She attempts to kick out fighting against the numbness that is ceasing her legs together. Her legs feel weak; her body a lead weight. Hoyt does nothing, allows Maura to slowly move to edge of the bed. His reaction resembles a cat playing with a trapped mouse.

He turns back to Jane, takes the scalpel, quickly slicing into Jane's cheek causing her to draw in a quick breath.

"Jane, you can't see? She is part of this." He stands up looking down at his scalpel. "Only you are right. I can't kill her, Jane. So don't worry. She'll only suffer a little. I need to leave a worthy adversary."

Jane glares at him and bares her teeth. Off his low chuckle, she spits at him.

"Fuck you! She's nothing like you, you monster."

Hoyt plays skilfully with the scalpel blade in his fingertips, pressing it lightly into his skin. "She's everything like me, Jane." He returns to Maura and aggressively returns her to the center of the bed.

"But I'll admit," he adds, climbing onto the mattress straddling the Doctor. "She's softer in some areas where I am not."

He reaches down with the scalpel and in one fluid motion slices through her silk blouse.

"Hoyt! You bastard!" Jane screams pulling harder at her bonds, moving her chair forward unsteadily. "Let her go!"

Maura reaches up drunkenly and claws him in his chest; her fingers lazily pressing into his shirt. Her eyes roll, lids opening and closing slowly as she hopelessly fights off her attacker.

Hoyt seizes her wrists pushing them back down to the bed. He leans forward slowly, feeling Maura's legs writhe beneath him. He closes his eyes carefully inches from her face and inhales deeply. He nuzzles into her soft curls. He hums, his lips close to her earlobe, and slowly looks up to Jane, into her eyes wide with fury.

"She smells so good, Jane."

"I'm going to kill you, you sick fuck." She watches as Hoyt smiles at her and moves down Maura's placing his palms flat against her skin. "Do you hear me?" She beckons. "I'm going to gut you!"

"Oh Doctor," he says ignoring Jane's hopeless attempts to free herself; the sound of her chair rocking back and forth. "You've been holding out on us." His hands move up and down her body, slowly. He looks up to find Jane, frustration now streaming down her face. "I should have known there would be lace."

He holds Jane's attention as he cups Maura's breasts, pressing the black lace between his fingers.

"I'll kill you." Jane repeats; watches as Maura squirms, legs kicking out, her chest rising and falling.

Another deep sound emits from Hoyt's throat and he blinks slowly. "You've said that already, Jane."

Jane pulls again at her bonds, her body pushed forward against the rope. "Come on Hoyt, you know it's me you want. Enough with the games."

Hoyt looks to her eyes wide, cold. "I've had enough of this tone, Jane. Your incessant pleading is really starting to piss me off!"

"Good!" Jane shouts, "Then what are you waiting for? What are you going to do to me, Hoyt?"

"Don't you see," Hoyt breathes. "I'm already doing it, Janie." He reaches down with his scalpel slicing through the front of Maura's bra.

Maura kicks softly again, this time making contact with her attacker. Hoyt smiles and lets his hands trail her body again, and reaches down to grab her thigh, pulling her legs apart. He lies himself in line with her body, the leather of his coat making contact with her skin.

"The squirming only makes it more fun, Doctor," he hisses, warm breath hitting her chest. He takes her in his mouth and looks up to Jane licking his lips.

"You know," Jane chokes. "There's a special place in hell for you."

He licks Maura's skin, taking his time to lift himself over her.

"I can only hope, Jane." He pushes on Maura's knees forcing her legs to the bed. "It's always been you, Jane, every time." He smiles closing his eyes, "I've sliced your neck so many times in my dreams. Felt your blood run down my hands."

He opens his eyes, reaches down to grab the backs of Maura's thighs as she squirms under him. "I've imagined the Doctor here too." He shifts his weight. "But I'll tell you this, Jane; you'd feel so much better."

Fury running strong within her, she lashes forward again. "Then come and get me, you bastard!"

She can see it for only a second; hesitation, stretched across his brow, it fades quickly to disappear behind his cold eyes.

"Come on!" she challenges, fists clenched.

He shakes his head and trails his hands up Maura's legs lifting her skirt. "In good time, Janie." Fingers moving beneath her skirt, he watches as Maura's back arches and twists; she continues her feeble attempts to free herself. "I'm not finished with the good Doctor here."

A faint sound echoes through Jane's apartment, barely audible above Maura's heavy moans, and Jane's struggle. But it is enough to pull Hoyt's attention away from Maura's body. He pulls his hands away from between her thighs, and reaches for his scalpel, resting it flat against Maura's chest which heaves heavily.

"It looks like we have a guest, Janie." He draws Maura closer to his body by her knees, wrapping her legs around his waist. He takes her wrists together in one of his hands.

Jane looks to the door frantically, tears streaming down her face. Quickly she looks back to Hoyt who looks up at her calmly, grinning.

_Shit. _

_Fuck._

Hoyt laughs loudly, holding the scalpel over Maura's body.

"Time to say goodbye Jane."


	3. Safety

_Chapter Three: Safety_

_

* * *

_

The air is thick with Jane's shrill screams; a door is kicked down. A scalpel falls in the darkness as shots ring out, lighting the room in a fiery red glow.

"Maura!" Jane screams; the blast from the gun ringing in her ears.

Detective Frost is first to reach her. He places a hand to her cheek, lifts her eyes to reach his own. "You all right, Rizzoli?"

"I'm fine," she says frantically, her voice cracking. "Just get me untied."

Maura rolls out from under her attacker as blood pools from his chest onto her. She chokes, drawing air into her lungs in spurts and looks down at her hands slick with blood.

Detective Korsak reaches her first and draws back the hair from her face, watches as her eyes roll, lids blinking.

"Maura," Jane exhales reaching her, placing a hand on her friend, gently stroking her cheek. "Are you hurt?"

Maura's face is spattered with blood. Her hands shake. Her lip quivers.

"Paramedics!" She shouts to Frost, who nods exiting the room quickly.

Maura moans rolling toward Jane and attempts to lift herself on her side.

"Is she hurt?" Korsak asks and pulls the hem of Maura's skirt down. He removes his jacket and places it over her torso.

Jane runs a hand through her hair frantically, twisting it into a knot at the base of her neck. "I don't know." Tears fall down her face and she wipes at them hoping that Korsak has not noticed. "I think he drugged her." Jane looks up to Hoyt, watches as blood spills down his lifeless body onto her white bedding.

"Son of a bitch," she hisses. "I just got that duvet."

She resists the urge to grab Korsak's gun, to place a few additional shots into his still frame. Her stomach turns and she swallows fighting against the sickness rising within her.

Maura moans again, drawing Jane's attention away from Hoyt. Her pleas tug at Jane's gut and she returns her hands to her friend. She smooths her hair, hoping her touch will be enough to comfort her.

"Let's move her to the spare bedroom."

Jane has barely finished her orders as Korsak reaches beneath the Doctor lifting her frame easily into his arms.

Jane leads the way to the bedroom at the end of the hall. She flicks on the light, pain instantly striking her features. The shock of the brightness greets her like a blow to the face. She wraps her fingers around the frame of the door and watches through blurred vision as Korsak takes Maura to the bedside and rests her carefully on plush pillows.

Korsak looks up worrisome, brow furrowing. "Hey Rizzoli," he sighs. "Maybe you should sit down."

Jane shakes her head carefully and rubs her eyes. "Naw, Korsak," she says walking gingerly across the floor to Maura. "I'm all right."

She rests on the edge of the bed, feels Maura's fingers find her thigh. Jane looks down at Maura's hands stained red with her attacker's blood.

"You all right?" She asks. "You hurt anywhere?"

A low, almost inaudible sound emits from Maura's throat, as she closes her eyes, shifting her weight. "My legs," she says.

Jane eyes travel down her friend's legs, her feet still resting in her pumps. She reaches across Maura's body and removes them, placing them aside. A red welt noticeable on her ankle; two more identical marks can be seen on her left calf muscle.

Jane frowns, fury rising again, and looks up to Korsak. They look at each other without saying a word, each knowing the cause of her discomfort.

_Taser._

Jane runs gentle palms down her friend's legs careful not to place excessive pressure, and massages her calf muscle, gently kneading. "It's all right, Maura," Jane's tone is smooth and comforting. "The feeling will pass soon."

Frost enters suddenly with a team of paramedics tailing him. Jane stands, nodding to Korsak and Frost.

"Ok. Let's give them some room, guys."

Frost obeys, exiting the room in a few strides. Korsak follows quickly behind him, looking down at Maura as he exits.

Maura reaches out; sticky fingers making contact with Jane's bare leg again.

"I'll be back soon."

Jane cannot resist the worry spreading on her face, cannot hide the increasing compassion for her friend in this state.

Maura cocks her head, drawing Jane's attention from her hands. "I'm all right."

Jane purses her lips and nods to her friend. She turns to face three paramedics attempting to move passed her.

"Hold it," Jane orders, raising a hand to the chest of the first paramedic that reaches her and pushes him backward. The uniform stops, taking a step back to look down his nose at her.

Jane places her hands on her hips and inhales a deep breath.

"She's a lady," she instructs, "and you will treat her as such." And off the patronizing look of the paramedic in front of her, "And if you don't treat her with such delicateness, such respect, such..." Jane pauses looking for the right word, "...grace, so help me God, I will break every bone in your skinny, 'boy next door' body." Jane pauses, and commands the looks of the paramedics. She rubs her hands together. "We clear?"

The paramedic in front of her lowers his eyes as they speak in unison, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Washed, checked out with a Band-Aid to her cheek, Jane enters the spare bedroom. She is now dressed in long yoga pants and a sweater. Maura sits now, wrapped in a duvet, her head lowered. It doesn't take long before Jane hears her muffled sobs.

Jane rushes to Maura's side, and kneels in front of her. "Ah Maura," she says pushing her long hair from her face. "I shouldn't have left you."

Maura shakes her head frantically drawing in gulps of air.

"No?"

"No," Maura sobs looking up at Jane; face red, nose running.

Jane shakes her head in confusion. "Sweetie, I don't understand." She runs her hands gently down Maura legs, wrapping them around her calves. "Do I have to break the legs on those paramedics?"

Maura shakes her head. "No, it's not that," she says fighting through her sobs, her lip curled.

Jane smiles. "Then what is it? What do you want me to do?"

"It's my shoes." Maura cocks her head, sobbing louder. "They took my shoes."

Jane's brow furrows. "Your shoes?"

Maura nods frantically. "They took them with my clothes."

"Your shoes."

Maura looks up eyes bloodshot, tears streaming down her face. "I just got them broken in, Jane. I loved those shoes."

Jane smiles at her friend and for the first time this evening she is thankful for her friend's charisma; the goofy, lovable Maura sobbing in front of her.

She lifts herself from the floor and leans forward placing a kiss to the top of Maura's head; her hands press against the sides of Maura's head. "You really are a piece of work, my friend."

"I loved those shoes," Maura sobs.

Jane moves quickly toward the door meeting Frost as she exits. "Try to calm her down, Frost. Get her to drink some water."

"Sure." Frost says perplexed. "But where are you going?"

Jane ignores him turning the corner exiting her apartment.

"They take the lady's shoes," she murmurs to herself.

* * *

"Hey!" Jane shouts to a uniform. Her pace quickens, heels hitting the wet pavement, echoing against the parked cars lining her street.

The officer turns toward her.

Jane reaches him, grabs him by the arm and attempts to steady her breathing. "I need the evidence from upstairs."

"Evidence?"

"The bagged and tagged from Dr. Isles."

The officer puzzled by her request points inside his trunk to a large plastic bin.

Jane lunges forward and shuffles through the packages, tossing aside the bags containing Maura's blouse and skirt. She lifts a package out, a sealed brown bag marked _'ladies' pumps'_. She turns from the car, hugging the package to her chest.

"You're going to have to sign for that," the officer shouts after her.

Jane ignores him reaching the sidewalk in front of her building. "They take the lady's shoes," she huffs, shaking her head.

* * *

"Dr. Isles," Frost pleads, a glass of water in his hand. "If you don't drink this, Rizzoli is gonna kill me."

Frost looks up from Maura to see Jane enter. He raises his hand in his defense, nearly spilling the water on himself. "Jane, I tried."

Jane walks around the bed to stand in front of Maura. "It's all right, Frost."

Maura looks up slowly to the package in Jane's arms. Jane smiles and tears the seal. She pulls out Maura's purple, freshly broken in, pumps, offering them to her friend. "No one takes my girl's heels."

Maura smiles triumphantly, tears still streaming down her face. "Oh, Jane!"

She leaps forward wrapping her arms and duvet around Jane. She lowers her head placing her cheek against Jane's shoulder.

"Whoa!" Frost turns away quickly, shielding his eyes.

Jane smiles allowing the feeling of the embrace to calm her nerves. She leans down to bury her face in her friend's hair. Her shoulders relax, and her eyes close as she is greeted with a familiar scent of strawberries.


	4. Release

_Chapter Four: Release_

_

* * *

_

The sound of running water ceases in the adjoining bathroom and minutes later, Maura Isles emerges, hair wrapped in a towel. She is dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Her bare feet make soft sounds as she treads toward the bed where Jane sits rubbing the back of her hands.

Jane looks up and smiles at her friend.

Maura is taken aback. "What?" She questions climbing to sit beside her, back resting against the headboard.

Jane's lips part. "It's just... I don't think I've ever seen you in a t-shirt before."

Maura chuckles, dimples showing. She looks down at herself and pulls the cotton fabric away from her body. "I know." She chimes. "How do you wear this stuff?"

Jane laughs again, the feeling tugging at her stomach tight from her leftover sickness. She continues to rub the backs of her hands, eyes focused on her fingers moving over her skin.

Maura purses her lips together and shifts her weight toward her friend. "Hey," Maura soothes, taking Jane's hands in her own. "It's OK."

Jane looks up at her, eyes brimming, tears threatening to fall. Her breathing increasing, she looks down at Maura's hands covered in the tiny defensive cuts from a scalpel. She shifts her hold placing Maura's hands on top of her own, their palms pressed together.

"This is all my fault." She declares letting her tears fall.

"But I'm OK. It's over." Maura frees one of her hands pressing it against Jane's cheek. "He can't hurt you anymore, Jane. You can't let him win. That's not the Jane Rizzoli I know."

Jane looks up to Maura, her eyes wide with wonderment.

"What?" Maura questions.

"You amaze me."

"Why?"

"You're so calm. So collected." Jane runs her hands through her hair. "Why do I feel like the victim?"

Maura sighs carefully. "Because you were."

Jane searches Maura's face; images of her friend's struggle with her attacker clouding her vision. His hands running the length of her body. Her silent pleas; body writhing. The scalpel threatening in he darkness.

She remembers the way the tape and rope restrained her. How the chair rocked with her. How she felt completely useless while Maura needed her most.

She blinks willing the images to pass from her. She closes her eyes; tears fall on her t-shirt.

"That rat bastard."

She turns away from Maura to hang her legs over the side of the bed. She feels the weight shift on the bed as Maura sidles up behind her placing her arms around her shoulders.

"It's over," Maura hums softly, her warm breath touches Jane's ear. "You need to let go."

"You didn't have to watch." She tries to shake from Maura's grip. "The way he had his hands on you."

"Jane..."

"It's my fault, Maura. And I can never tell you I'm sorry enough."

"Let go, Jane." Maura pulls aside Jane's hair, and presses her cheek to her ear. "Let _him_ go."

Jane surrenders to the feeling in her gut, lets the emotion fall from her shoulders. Feels it tumble out onto the floor, spilling from her; unrelenting. She turns her face into Maura resting against her shoulder.

Maura, palms flat against her friend, strokes her hair drawing her in tight and speaks softly. Jane cannot discern what she is trying to tell her, only the sound of her humming resonates with her; the soft rise and fall of her chest. Time passes before Jane allows her breathing to match her friend's; before the tears finally cease and her grasp loosens.

She breaks from her and takes a deep breath, feeling Maura's touch to her back. She is not aware as Maura leaves her side, and returns moments later from the adjoining bathroom with a glass of water.

Jane stands and pulls back the covers, accepts the glass of water her friend is holding for her.

"Thanks," Jane whispers taking the glass, and sips carefully.

She crawls between the sheets turning out the light on her bedside table. The room is cast in darkness but for the soft light which floods from the bathroom door, left slightly ajar.

Maura, her hair now free of the towel, allows Jane to get settled before crawling in beside her. They lay motionless for a few moments listening to the sounds coming from down the hall.

"We'd probably be more comfortable at your place," Jane says looking at Maura. "Less noise."

Maura smiles, dimples appearing once more. "I'm fine here."

"You know," Jane returns. "Don't think just because you're in bed with me now, that we'll be making a habit of this."

Maura laughs quietly and rolls toward her. "What Jane? You don't want to cuddle." She wraps her arms around Jane, rests her head against her shoulder.

Jane squirms causing Maura to tighten her hold. "God, no." She squirms again as they laugh in unison. "You're simply too clingy."

Their laughing subsiding, Maura still holding tight to her side, Jane permits Maura's offer of console. She sighs feeling Maura relax at her side, her grip loosening. Her breathing has softened and Jane wonders if Maura has surrendered to sleep.

"Maur."

"Hmmm."

"I am sorry."

"Jane..." Maura shifts and looks up to meet Jane's eyes. She is searching for something to say, some kind of reassurance and her lips part. She sighs softly, returning her head to Jane's shoulder. She tightens her grip once more.

"My family will probably be here within the hour."

Jane returns her focus to her hands and she rubs the back of them with her thumbs.

Maura trails her hand down Jane's arm to quiet her hands and entwines their fingers.

"Then this is where we should be."

**_-Fin_**

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews as I try to sort out how to write these characters. You have been most kind. :)_

_-Writer Ninja loves you..._


End file.
